


Long time no see (discontinuing)

by amithegamer1



Series: Discontinued [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: This story is about avalance au if they was best friends when they was younger and just a year ago Ava had to move away but they met again and all the old feeling are coming but different because they both are not the same person they use to be. so now let's begin
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Discontinued [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Bye Sara

2019

Ava and Sara are sitting on Sara bed both had a secret to tell each other

"I have to tell you something," Ava said

"Me too," Sara said "Let's say it at the same time"

"This thing never go well and mine is-"

"Come on Ava"

Ava looks at Sara's face and see how badly Sara wanted to do this "ok fine"

"Yes!" Sara said excitedly 

"Ok" Sara said "1...2...3..."

"I'm moving" | "I and Nyssa are dating," they said at the same time

"What?!" They both said

"Your moving!" Sara yelled 

"Can you calm down can we talk about yours?"

"No" 

"Why?" Ava said 

"Why?! you're leaving!" Sara yelled and now standing up

"Sara can you just sit down," Ava said sadly and sincerely

"Aves why?" Sara said sitting down

"Uh...I..." Ava mumbled then she went silent

few minutes later

"congratulations..." Ava said sounding upset and trying to change the subject

"On?" Sara said confused 

"Getting a girlfriend" Ava with an light smile

Why is she trying to put on a fake smile - Sara thought to herself

"Thanks but why are you trying-" Sara then gets cut off by Ava phone 

Ava looks at her phone then said "I got to go Sara"

"Wait Ava"

"I'm sorry but I have to go, Sara," Ava said closing the door

Ava always leave when someone is making her uncomfortable or she trying to hide something but she always to Sara after but this time it was different it felt different Sara felt like Ava is keeping something from her not the reason she moving and a little bit about why but she felt like she was keeping something from her that could change both of they lives

Few hours later

When are you leaving? Sara texted Ava

Couple of minutes later Ava replied with

Ava: I'm leaving on Friday 

Sara: what time?

Ava: 2 pm I think?

Sara: so we can make these three days the best days of our life

Ava: yeah

Sara: Aves can we talk about why your leaving?

Ava: not right now Sara I have to go 

Sara: alright?

Ava: talk to you later Sara

Sara: yeah talk to you later

she hiding something from me - Sara thought herself

On Thursday 

They are in Sara's bedroom again

"Aves can you please tell me why you're leaving," Sara said

"Sara" Ava said 

"Ava please" 

Ava sighs and said "Sara you are the reason I'm leaving"

"How am I the reason your leaving?!" 

"Sara just can't handle it not more" Ava moving away from Sara

"Handle what?" Sara said confused

"You and Nyssa," Ava said looking away from Sara

"I- I don't understand" Sara said softly

"Sara I like you and-" Ava said "and you like Nyssa" Ava lick her lips then softly said "I just can't handle being here and you...you being with someone else"

Sara was speechless 

Ava's voice started breaking "I can't handle you being with someone else, but all I want to see is you happy," Ava said with a light smile her voice is still breaking when she says this "And if Nyssa make you happy than" Ava wipes the tears off that is rolling down her face "I'm happy that your happy Sara but I can't be here I'm sorry-" Ava then gets cut off by Sara

"Ava I can't live without you," Sara said as she was starting to cry

"Yes you can even if you don't want to you have to" Ava then said with her voice breaking "I know I'm being selfish but I just can't-" Ava then cuts herself when she saw that Sara was crying

"Sara I don't mean it make you...I just can't live in star city no more" 

"Where you gonna live?" Sara whispers

"In DC"

"That's 15 hours away Ava," Sara said looking up at Ava

"I know Sara I just can't live here with you-" Ava gets cut off by the door opening and the people saying

"Hey Sara" the person said

It was Nyssa

"Uh sorry am I interrupting something" Nyssa said

"Uh no I was just about to leave anyway bye Sara," I said walking out the door

"Uh is everything fine?" Nyssa said

Sara wiping the tears off of her face and said "I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok?" Nyssa was confused about what just had but left it alone

The next day 

Sara POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Ava and what she said after Nyssa left so texted Ava 

Sara: hey can we meet up before you go

Couple of seconds later Ava replies 

Ava: sure where?

Sara: at star city park

Ava: Ok see you there

At the park

I saw Ava by the pond looking at the ducks

"Hey Ava..." I said walking to stand by her

"Hey," She said as she starts to look at Sara

"I'm sorry for putting all that on you," Ava said with a light smile

"Ava I need to talk to you about that" 

"I know Sara that you don't like me back but-" 

"Ava that's the problem I don't know if I like you or if I like Nyssa," I said "I'm just confused about my feelings right now"

"It doesn't matter now Sara," She said "I'm leaving and you have Nyssa she your girlfriend"

"I know but-" I got cut off by Ava lips on mine but I didn't pull back I let it happen 

Few minutes later

Ava phones ring she pulls back and said "sorry that was something I wanted to do for a long time"

Ava looks at her phone then says "I guess it's time for me to go"

I then hugged Ava and she hugs me back 

"I love you Ava" I mumbled 

"I love you too Angel," She said pulling away with a light smile 

"I hope I see you again one day Sara," Ava said looking Sara directly in her eyes 

"Me too" I with an light smile

"Goodbye For now," I said holding Ava hand

"For now," She said as she was walking away and letting go of my hand 

I then pulled out my phone and it says I had a text message it was from Nyssa it read hey can you come over? I then realized that I just cheated on Nyssa Should I tell her? I thought to myself but I just replied to her text yeah sure

At nyssa house

I walk into Nyssa room and sit in her desk chair 

"Hey Nyssa" I said sitting down

"I heard about Ava do y'all do anything before she left?" Nyssa asked 

"We just went to the park and talked," I said

"Did anything else happen?" She asked 

I didn't want to tell her about the kiss that happened between me and Ava so I said "no nothing else happened"

Nyssa POV

I decided to go for a walk in Star City Park 

I checked my phone to see what time is it: it's just 1:38

As I walking I seen Ava and Sara just as a was going to walk over there to say hello Ava kissed Sara and what shocked me was that Sara didn't pull back from the kiss she let it happen 

I was gonna say something but Ava then left so I decided to text Sara I don't know what to say so I just texted hey can you come over? A couple of minutes later she replied with yeah sure

When I got home I was hoping when Sara come over so would tell me about it and no lie

Sara walks into my room and sits in a desk chair

"Hey Nyssa" She said sitting down

"I heard about Ava do y'all do anything before she left?" I asked 

"We just went to the park and talked," she said

That's not the only thing y'all did, so I just said that was hoping she wasn't gonna lie "Did anything else happen?" I asked 

Couple of seconds later she said "no nothing else happened"

I was confused why she lied to me? Why didn't she tell me? Does she really want to date me? all these questions were going through my head but I kept it to myself

Couple of months later Sara changed she grew colder. She wasn't how she used to be after Ava left and couldn't get her and Ava out of my head and how she stood there and lied to me about the kiss. Sara isn't ready for a serious relationship and I'm not going to date someone who can lie to me about something like that so easily. So I had to end things

"Sara we need to talk," I said as was putting on her clothes

"About?" She said putting on her pants 

"Us and-" I said "Ava"

"Why do we know to talk about Ava?" She said putting on her shirt "she's gone" Sara said coldly 

"do you miss her?" I said

"Of course I did," Sara said confused about why she is talking about Ava and she knows Sara don't like talking to her

"Do you still text her?" I said

"Sometimes," Sara said then she got angry "why the heck of you asking all these questions about Ava?! Yes I miss her yes I wish she was here and yes I still text her"

"Why are you suddenly so mad about me asking about Ava?!" I yelled at Sara

"Nyssa," She said looking down and taking a deep breath 

"Sara I'm done with your games," I said

"What games am I playing?" 

"You became very distant when Ava left and you stood there lied to me about you and Ava" 

"Lied to you about What!?" Sara said getting up from the chair

"I saw the damn kiss, Sara!" I yelled at Sara

Sara didn't say anything "you got nothing to Sara huh?" I said

"You cheated on me and lied about it for 4 months Sara" I yelled at Sara

"You don't love me, Sara...you love Ava," I said "I'm glad Ava not here...now you know how it feels to be alone," I said getting off of Sara bed "we're done Sara I hope you treat your next girlfriend better," I said leaving the room


	2. College Life huh?

It's been 4 months site me and Nyssa broke up but you still see each other every day anyway today is the day finally Sara gets to meet her new roommate after Nyssa left their dorm Ans she can't wait.

Today I can finally meet my new dorm mate but lately, I been feeling like I was losing my mind I keep on seeing Ava but it can't be her she's going to another college I think? 

As I was walking to the dorm room I got stopped by Charlie

"Hey Sara Wait up" Charlie said

"What's up?" I said when Charlie got beside me

"Did you see the fight with Nyssa and the new girl?" Charlie said

"No and should I care?" I said

"Yeah it's because of you," Charlie said

"Why is the new girl and Nyssa fighting because of me?" I said standing still

"I don't know at first they were like old friends seeing each other again then boom Nyssa punches the girl in the face and guess what!" Charlie said excitedly

"What!" I said mocking her

"Nyssa lost the fight" Charlie said

"Woah Nyssa never lost a fight...well she did but that's in the past," I said

"With who?" Charlie said

"Our old friend her and Nyssa use to practice fighting together," I said

"What's her name?" Charlie said

"Ava" I said 

"Ava... are you talking about Ava-" Charlie gets cut off by the person who is hugging her

"hey Z" I said looking at Zari

"Hey Sara," Zari said kissing Charlie on the check

"Hey Sara" Behrad said

"Hey B" I said

I saw some people behind Behrad and who I thought I would never see again it was Lena and I think Nate beside her they are Ava half brother and sister 

"I got to go talk to y'all later," I said

"See you later" Charlie said

"Bye" Zari and Behrad said at the same time

"Hey Lena," I said walking over to them 

"Oh hey Sara" Lena said

"Uh someone else is here to" Nate said

"Hey Nate" I said with an smile

"Hey Sara" he said with smiling back

"So where is Ava?" I said

"Oh she's in-," Nate said before getting cut off by Lena's hand on his mouth 

"She's still in DC," She said "Ew Nate!" She said moving her hand off of Nate mouth 

"Don't put your hand on my mouth again" Nate said

"Uh ok?" I said "I got to go to my dorm bye guys," I said walking away

"Bye" Lena said

"Bye Sara" Nate said

At she dorm 

I was flirting with someone in the hallway and then when I was walking in my room someone said...

"Player now?" The person said sitting on my bed

"What?" I said closing the door and walking towards the bed I said "it's not like I-" then I cut myself off by seeing who it was

"hey Sara" The person said with an smile

"Ava!" I said hugging her and she hugs me back "I missed you," I said

"I missed you too Sara," She said softly

I couldn't hold it back anyone more she pulls me out of the hug and when she saw my face she said "no no no please don't cry" 

"I'm sorry...I just thought I would never see you again" I said 

"It's ok I'm here now," She said wiping the tears off of my face with her right hand and then held my hand with the same hand then I looked at her left hand and saw it had a cast on it

"What happened to your hand?" I said looking at her

"Oh um," She said looking at her hand

"Was you the one who got into a fight with Nyssa?" I said trying not to sound mad but I was mad but also kinda worried 

"No, well yes but it's broken for another reason too," She said still holding my hand "Back in DC Nate was teaching me how to ride a skateboard, and well," She said moving her hand "he took me to the hospital the doctor said it was nothing really major so you didn't do anything that time but I think I punched Nyssa with this hand and well" she paused and then said "This time I finally got what I wanted," she said with a smile moving her hand 

"Oh shut up," I said punching her arm 

"ow" she said with an smile

"well you finally got a cast as you wanted," I said sitting beside her

"Sara uh" she said grabbing my hand

"Sara I think Nyssa still-" she gets cut off by the person walking into the room

"Hey Cap," the person said walking into the room

"Hey Zari" I said

"Ava is that you!?" She said looking at Ava to make sure

"Hey Z, it been like 2 months?" She said letting go of my hand

"Yeah" she said nodding 

"How do you guys know each other?" I said

"Well we met when I was at the airport she was also going to DC and after a couple of months we became friends and then she said she was going to be down here for a week to see Behrad but well it became 2 months," she said looking at Zari was a light smile

"Yeah sorry about leaving you," Zari said

"It's fine" she said 

"Why didn't you come with her?" I said looking at Ava

"Finals" she said

"But I thought you said it was because you didn't-" She then cuts herself off when she saw the look Ava was giving her "oh yeah finals yeah finals..." Zari said

"Uh Aves..." I said confused 

She looked at me then looked at Zari she mouthed something and then Zari said "so when did you come down here?"

(She mouthed "help me, change the subject")

"Uh yesterday" she said

"Lena told me you were still in DC," I said with a light smile 

"Why," She said with a light smile back

"Well I think she wants me to be surprised and I think Nate tried to tell me but she stops him," I said with a light smile

"Yeah," she said with a smile laughing 

"Yeah," I said laughing with her

Then we both went quiet looking at each other 

couple of minutes later

"Uh Do you want to go to the coffee shop to catch up Ava?" Zari said

Ava moved away after noticing what just happened and I could notice that it was a little bit awkward for Zari

"Uh yeah let's go right" Ava said grabbing her jacket

"Alright" Zari said leaving the room

"Well we can catch up when I come back," Ava said to Sara

"Alright talk to you later," I said moving so I could lay down in my bed then I heard the door close

Ava POV

At the coffee shop

"So you and Sara," Zari said drinking her drink 

"What?" I said looking up from my phone

"The little thing y'all had?" Zari said

"Oh that was nothing," I said looking back at my phone 

"Did y'all date before you left?" Zari said

"No, well we did kiss but..." 

"But what" Zari said

"It's nothing to talk about now Z," I said

"Ok?" She said

"But quick question though" I said

"What?" Zari said

"What happened with Sara and Nyssa?" I asked 

"Oh Sara cheated on Nyssa and Nyssa saw and Sara lied about it and changed when they were dating," Zari said "about Sara didn't tell us she cheated with," Zari said

"I didn't know it would be that serious" 

Zari didn't say anything then she had a shocked face

"What?" I said looking at Zari

"You're the one she cheated on Nyssa with you," Zari said

I didn't say anything 

"well it's good that you won that fight," Zari said a few seconds later

"Why?" I said 

"It would be embarrassing if you didn't," Zari said 

"Yeah but I did lose something," I said waving my hand 

" it's like a souvenir for beating Nyssa butt," Zari said

"Uh...yeah?" I said 

Few hours later it's 10:28 pm

I walked into the dorm and saw that Sara was sleeping I closed the door and as I was walking to the beds I slipped on something and fell to the ground "damn" I said getting back up

"Ava?" She said 

Oh god! I thought to myself "oh sorry I didn't mean to wake up" I said walking to her bed

She didn't say anything "uh I'm sorry just go back to sleep," I said about to leave but then I felt someone grab my hand

"Please stay" She said

"Sara?" I said

"Please Aves" Sara said 

"Are you serious?" I said

"Yes" she said and nodded 

I'm going to tease her about this in the morning I thought to myself. I sighed "fine," I said getting into her bed falling asleep 

30 minutes later

Zari POV

"Oh Ava you forget your phone-" I said walking into the room

Oh damn I thought to myself sleeping together? Wow! I thought placing Ava phone on the table then became worried I hope she doesn't break Ava heart like the others I thought before leaving the room

The Next day it's Friday and it's 2:26 pm  
Sara is talking with Zari, Mick, Behrad, and Charlie

Sara POV

"It's not that dumb," Behrad said to Zari

"It's dumber than when I had to explain to you where you might go when you closed the refrigerator," Zari said looking at Behrad

"Where does it go?" Charlie said confused

"This conversation is stupid" I said

"It's a smart one to me" Behrad said 

"y'all still high?" Mick said 

"No?" Charlie said

before I could say something someone comes up behind me and put their arms around my waist "hey sunshine" the person said

"Oh hey Aves," I said looking at her

"Hey Z" Ava said 

"hey sharpe" Zari said

After 10 minutes of catching I saw that Behrad had a frown on his face 

"what's wrong B?" Zari said before I could

"How can Sara get anyone in her bed without asking," he said frowning 

"It's okay Behrad Sara practically begged me to sleep with her last night," Ava said looking at Behrad with a sincere face

"What?!" Charlie said with an smile 

"You can answer this by yourself," Ava said 

"Shotgun Nate!" she said leaving the group

"Shotgun Nate?" Zari said

"That doesn't matter," Charlie said "You slept with her the new girl!"

Zari shrugs "Well she's not new to her they knew each other for their whole lives," Zari said

"Woah" Behrad said

"You did it with her," Mick said

"No we just slept nothing else" I said

"So you begged her in your bed just to sleep?" Charlie asked 

"Yeah" I said

"They was cuddled up and everything," Zari said

"What?! you know?!" I said 

"Yeah Ava left her phone and when I came to y'all dorm to give it back to her y'all was all cuddled up in your bed," Zari said 

"Damn Lance" Charlie said

a Few hours later Sara now at her dorm it's 5:32 pm and Ava walks in

"Oh hey Sara," Ava said walking into the room

"Hey Aves," I said turning off my phone and getting up 

"Can we catch up now?" I said looking at her

"Sure," she said sitting down on her bed "what do you want to know?" She asks 

"A lot but one quick question" I said

"Ok?" She said

"Why did you call Nate "Shotgun Nate"?" I asked

"Oh," She said "In DC senior year he wants to be called that but I thought it was stupid but after the parties, he deserved that name," Ava said with a smile

"Parties?" I said "dang Aves you changed from the girl who was scared to do everything and kept to yourself, to this," I said looking at her 

"You changed too your the college "badass" and "Player"!" She said

"Badass?" I said 

"Yeah by what everyone been telling me about you you're the coolest person at the campus captain of the soccer team as y'all call the "legends" and the person who would do everything for her friends and as other person kept on telling me "the looks" for a reason it helps you? they say," she said rolling her eyes 

"Oh" I said "player?" I said confused 

"Yeah before I and Nyssa got into a fight she was telling me about how after the break up you slept with almost everyone in this school," she said "I can't even break one heart and you can break a million" she paused then said "damn Sara," She said "Well I know I was a party freak in DC but you can take a party out of a party in a good way," she said

I was confused and she could tell "Well at least that's what Charlie and Behrad told me," she said with a light smile

"Aves I'm not what you think I am. I'm not asl-" Before I could continue she cuts me off

"Oh no I would never think that but people keep on telling me that after Nyssa you haven't been in a serious relationship," she said

"I was in a serious relationship after Nyssa but the person dumped me to date Nyssa," I said looking at the ground 

"Oh" she said coldly

Why did they sound so deadly? I thought to myself "Can we change the subject?" I said

"uh sure" Ava said

After catching up with what been happening when we were gone it was now 8:53 so Ava decided to go to sleep and then I fell asleep too (not together)

2 weeks later they all at Nate and Ray Dorm (everyone)

"So how did y'all meet?" Nora asked

"Who?" Charlie said 

"Ava and Sara" Nora said

"Huh?" Ava said

"How did y'all meet?" Behrad said

"Oh well..."


	3. Amaya and Astra

2 weeks later they all at Nate and Ray Dorm (everyone)

"So how did y'all meet?" Nora asked

"Who?" Charlie said 

"Ava and Sara" Nora said

"Huh?" Ava said

"How did y'all meet?" Behrad said

"Oh well..."  
_______________________________

After telling them

"Where is Amaya Charlie?" Nora asked looking at Charlie

"Oh she's coming down here next week with Gary and Astra," she said

Z <3  
iMessages

Me: What's wrong with Ava she seems shocked by Charlie saying Astra coming down here?

Z:uh...  
Me: your know why don't you

Z: I'm not going to tell you

Me: Z please, I will do anything

Z: Anything?~

Me: I'm going to regret this  
but yes anything

Z: ok fine it's because of who  
Astra will maybe bring and ofc  
she going to bring the horse

Me: are you talking  
about a literal horse or are  
you talking about someone?

Z: about someone that we  
didn't know why she dating  
the person and weirdly Mona  
Didn't like her either!

Me: Why don't y'all like her

Z: She's literally a big flirt like you

Me: ok so?

Z: So your loyal, she's not

Me: How do this have to  
do anything with Ava?

Z: if you let me continue I  
will tell you

Me:sorry continue

Z: so one day Ava and the rest  
of us was at a party then Astra  
had to go to the store to get more beers 

Z: anyways Astra date got drunk and  
was trying to sleep Ava! 

Z: Ava didn't sleep with her ofc bc  
she's a loyal friend

Z: like FFS who would sleep with they  
Best friend girl! 

Me: Zari!

Z: oh right so after Ava said no  
to her. And wow this girl doesn't  
take no as an answer just like you

Me: I would say rude but   
it's true please continue tho

Z: ok so then a couple of days later  
She was still flirting with Ava trying  
to make her have you know what  
with her smdh

Me: Is this why Ava is going to   
college here?

Z: yes and she wanted to see you

Me: I glad she's back tho 

Z: she's not fully back you know?

Me: what do you mean?  
(Read)

"Hey Z can you I talk to you real quick?" Ava said looking at Zari

"Sure?" Zari said

Ava grabs Zari hand and took her outside so they could talk

"Where are the guys?" I asked

"I don't know after the story you ran off," Nora said

Charlie said laughing "it looked like Nate was crying!" Charlie said still laughing then we all started laughing

30 minutes later the boys came back and Ava and Zari still wasn't back in to room

Outside POV

"It will fly us to the moon," Behrad said

"No it wouldn't but go on you being high it interesting," Nora said

"Wow" Charlie said

"What?" Ray asked

"Sara's being real quiet" Charlie answer

"She's thinking about something?" he paused "or someone?" Nate continue 

"The Sara is offline?" Behrad said

"She's thinking about Ava and Zari," Mick said

"Yeah she is, maybe?" Nora said

"Oh god she looked at us!" Behrad said

"I'm dead or deaf I can hear y'all," Sara said

Nate got up if his seat and went to the door

"We know!" Nora said

"Then why are y'all talking like I'm not here?"

"It seems like you weren't listening to us," Behrad said

"Guys?" Nate said with the door open 

"What?" Sara said

"There gone" Nate said

Few minutes later 

"Where did they go?" Ray asked

"Zari said they are at Sara and Ava dorm," Charlie said

"Hey Nate who is Gary?" Sara asked looking at him now

"Oh he's Ava friend" Nate said

"So he's dating Mona?" Nora asked

"Oh no Mona doesn't like Gary," Nate said

Sara POV

They started talking about all other relationships and their own relationships and stuff by all I could think about is Ava and what she told Zari, I'm being too nosey but I want to get to know Ava more but she needs to start telling me the truth... Is she hiding things? Is her new change bad or good? Should I be cool with the New Ava? WHAT THE HELL I AM THINKING YES I SHOULD BE COOL WITH THE AVA!! It's literally Ava but not the same one from childhood...

Outside POV

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Sara mumbled 

"What you say, love?" John said

"Nothing," Sara said looking at the ground

"Nothing really?" Nate said

"She said 'what the hell is wrong with me?'" Behrad repeated

"Why you guys keep quiet!? I quiet about what you guys say" Sara snapped at Behrad and Nate

"Woah, love it's not like they something serious," John said

"Is everything okay Sara?" Ray asked

"Yeah I'm fine Ray" Sara getting out of her seat 

"Where are you?" Charlie asked

"Going to my dorm" she answered opening the door and walking then closing it

"Ava?" Nate asked everyone 

"Maybe" Nora answered 

"I hope it is" Ray said

"Of course she is Rayge it's her best friend," Charlie said

"But we're also her best friends" Nate comment

"Yeah we are?" Behrad said suspiciously 

Everyone looked at Behrad

"What?!"

"Nothing B"

In the dorm room

Sara opens the door

"Hey Sara," Zari said moving away from Ava

"Is she okay?" Sara asked 

"Yeah she was just tired," Zari said

"Oh" She paused "can you tell me now? you got cut off by Ava calling you" She asked

"Sorry I can't" she then saw the expression on Sara face "it's not my business Sara," she said putting both of her hands on Sara's shoulders

"I understand Z" Sara said

"Got to go back to the group," She said walking to the door

"Z?" 

"Yes Sara"

"Tell the group that I'm sorry for snapping at them," She said walking to her bed

"I think it would feel better coming from you but I will tell them," Zari said

"See you tomorrow Z" 

"See you later Sara" she closing the door 

Half of two minutes later

"Can I trust you, Aves?" Sara said before falling asleep 

"I don't know..." Ava said opening her eyes


	4. The secrets beyond them...

The secrets someone would tell you but if they do it will break your heart, Love and distance they have would change your life's but the truth will always help but it will also hurt.

Ava reading a book and Sara's watching TV

"Is there any show that's going on" Sara groans

Ava looks up from her book "Why don't you watch Ultimate Buds" she asked

"There not on" she answered 

Ava phone dings she got an text message 

She looks at Ava phone looking like she really wanted to see who texted

"You can check if you want?" She said looking back at her book

"But it's your phone," she said looking at Ava

She shrugs I picked up her phone and looked at who texted her "Alex?" She said out loud but meaning to keep it to herself 

https://twitter.com/milliamilian/status/1294021749265379329?s=21

"Oh," she said still looking at her book

"I hope you have a bad love life with a broken heart emoji?" She said confused

Ava rolled her eyes "and tomorrow she's going to sorry again" 

"again?" Sara asked

"She been doing that a lot" she answered 

"Hm?" She paused "Is she a-" before Sara could finish she got a confirmed nod from Ava

"You could read it if you want?" she said looking up from her book

She had a confused look on her face "You still make that same look when you want to do something" she said

https://twitter.com/milliamilian/status/1294021785080532992?s=21

"She cheated" she smiles "On you she's must be crazy!" She said looking at Ava

Ava smiles back then the smile fell off

"What's wrong?" She said

"You know about Astra's girlfriend right?" She asked

"Yeah?" She answered 

"She's the one Alex cheated on me with..." she said looking back at her book

"THAT SON OF A-" she cuts herself off by Ava now looking at Sara with a light smile 

"Witch!" She said with a smile

She had a confused face but with a smile on her face 

"I was about to say that son of a witch," she said sitting back down

She chuckled "We're not kids anymore you can cuss," She said

"You mind cussing now?"

"I still don't like it but" she paused "I cuss sometimes when I get mad so I understand why you will about to cursed," she said

"Oh?" she said

"hey do you want to go out with me to get Astra and them today?"

"Uh sure" 

"What time is?" She asked

"Uh it about to turn 10 in a few minutes," she said looking up from Ava phone

"Shit!" She then covered her hands over her mouth after saying that

Sara giggles "still do the same thing when you cuss" 

She chuckles softly then said "I'm sorry but we have to go," said getting up "I was supposed to be there 20 minutes ago"

"Oh yeah let's go then," Sara said

After picking them up they went out to eat it was 8 pm 

"I'm sorry for being late again," Ava said

"It's okay Ava" Gary said

"And yeah if it wasn't for you being late I wouldn't have met that cool animal guy," Amaya said

"More like creepy animal guy" Astra said

"He was scary" Gary comment 

"Even Gary says he was creepy," Astra said responding to Gary's comment

"Are you sure you want to take Gary's comment he thinks a lot of things are scary? even things that not supposed to scare you" Ava said

Astra sighs "Yeah your right," said giving Amaya a death stare

It went quiet when Astra asked "Are you two together or something?"

"Me and her?" Ava asked pointing at herself then Sara

"No Gary and Amaya" Astra said

Ava rolls her eyes "no we're not dating" 

"Then why?" Amaya said pointing her finger at the hands, they are holding a hand and didn't even notice

"An old habit I guess," Sara said still holding Ava hand

"Is my friend still coming down here?" Astra girlfriend said quickly changing the subject

Ava was confused about who was coming down here again

"You really want to start stuff huh?" Amaya said looking at Astra girlfriend

"Start what?" She pauses "who did Stephanie ask to come down here?" Ava said with a serious tone in her voice

"Alex..." Mona said

"Alex fucking Foster!" Sara said stopping everyone 

"Yeah how do you know her?" Gary said

"Gary Ava obviously told her about Alex," Astra said 

"Why her?" Ava asked

"Because Stephanie wanted her to come and-" she looking down then she cuts herself off by seeing Ava hand

"What the fuck happened to your hand?" Astra said

"You just noticed that," Amaya said

"What happened Ava?" Gary said

"I had a fight with-" she gets cut off 

"My ex..." Sara said

"you fought someone for HER!" Stephanie said in disbelief 

"No, not for me about me" Sara said

"Oh" she paused "why" Mona asked

"Well I said something about Sara that she didn't like and she threw a punch," Ava said

"And you lost?" Gary asked

"No" she paused "but I did fracture my hand," Ava said

"Again babe I thought you stopped," Amaya said

"Again?" Sara said but it also looked like she was bothered by Amaya calling her babe but she's annoyed that right now

"Ava got into a couple of fights in DC" Mona said 

"But when Nora come down to DC, they went crazy it was fun sometimes but sometimes someone gets really hurt" Astra added "they can't have they alcohol" 

"You fought people for no reason?" 

"No they always were a reason," Amaya said

"Because Ava was quiet" Amaya shrugs "and awkward they always started something with her and sometimes it got out of Control or sometimes she fought for her friends"

"And you know when Ava gets mad you can't stop her from doing something stupid but good or bad it depends on the situation" 

Sara nods in agreement "I regret everything I did in DC" she paused "well not everything but some of it" Ava added

The next day it's the afternoon and everyone is hanging out but Astra she had to go get Alex

Anything was going good until Nate walked past where Ava and Zari was hanging out...


	5. Zari it’s just 6 months

"Zari it's just six months" Ava said

"You just came back Ava"

Ava didn't say anything "it's just going to break her heart again" it's was obvious that they were talking about Sara

"Fuck Zari I can't say no I want this for a long time"

"Rip can wait Ava"

"Z the six months is just training, I have four months here"

"four months!" 

"And then I have to leave..." she paused "all this lying and...fuck Zari I don't want to leave but I can't do this to Rip I promise him that I wouldn't back down" 

Amaya walked down the hallway where they were 

"Have you told her yet?" Amaya asked

"No she hasn't" Zari answered for Ava

"Ava you can't lie for ever"

"Damn it guys it just been a week why are you asking me to tell her" Ava snapped 

"Ava you have to or it's going to hurt more," Amaya said

Ava looked at her phone

https://twitter.com/milliamilian/status/1294022750143680512?s=21

Ava groans and put her phone back in her pocket

"I don't want to hurt her feelings but I just..." 

"You have to tell her Ava" Amaya argues 

"Just give me some time to tell her" Ava continues

"Ava..." Amaya said

"Please?"

"Okay but you own me a box of donuts" 

"Okay one box of donuts" Ava said

"No two" Zari 

"Two!" Amaya said shocked

"Two box's of donuts Z" Ava said

"Okay but not on the same day different times...just remember you own me," Zari said

Ava and Amaya looked at each other then Ava looked back at Z "okay" Ava said

The next day at the soccer/football field Ava sitting at the bleachers 

"Hey..." someone said sitting beside her

Ava looked beside her and She was shocked at who it was

"Hey Nyssa..." Ava said looking back at the field

It was silence for some few seconds then Nyssa broke it

"Hey I'm sorry..." she paused "for punching...and stuff" she cleared her throat "uh...I just want to say I'm sorry...." 

Ava didn't say everything a few seconds later Nyssa got up and was about to leave before Ava stopped her

"Why?" Ava said looking at the floor

"Why what?" Nyssa said looking back at Ava

"Why did you hit me?" Ava asked Nyssa

"I don't know," she said sitting down beside Ava "I just still felt angry at you for the whole break up thing" she paused "I know it was months ago but I just still felt..." she trail off

"Yeah...I'm sorry for that, I didn't it would ruin yet relationship" she paused "I thought she would've told you"

"Yeah but she didn't she just sat there and lied about it" 

"Lied?"

"Well she didn't want to talk about you and became more stubborn about everything" she paused "she didn't let me in...her own girlfriend! So I finally had enough and ended things" Nyssa said

"That's the Sara I know" 

"But she told you everything Ava!" She paused "she barely told me anything..." she said looking at the ground 

Couple of minutes of silence

"Hey let's don't ruin our friendship because of Sara," Nyssa said turning to Ava

"I want to be your friend Ava and put the Sara stuff past us" 

"Me too" Ava said with an small smile

"So friends?" Nyssa said putting out her hand with a smile so Ava can shake it 

"Yeah friends" Ava shaking Nyssa hand

30 minutes later of they traded numbers and talked until someone yelled Nyssa name

It was none other then Felicity Smoak 

"Well I got to go talk to you later," she said getting 

"Later" I just picking up my bag

At the cafe

"You're going back to DC," someone said sitting down in front 

Ava looked up from her book it was the two most annoying people to live with well at least one was okay to live with but the other was a long shot 

"Who told y'all that?" She said looking back at her book

"I overheard you and Zari and Amaya talking" 

She looked up at the guy then looked back at her book

"Ava why?" The girl said 

"Why what?" 

"Your leaving!" The boy half-yelled

The other girl kicked him in the leg

"I'm not leaving" she paused "not yet at least"

"How long?" The girl asked

"How long what?"

"Until you leave" the girl asked

"What like three months?" The boy asked 

"No four," she said looking back at her book

"FOUR!" The girl yelled 

"quiet down Lena" she paused "yeah four months"

"Six months of training and then what you just go to the department?" The boy asked

"I don't know Nate" Ava answered in all honesty

"Should I visit you know?..." she asked

"Pam and Randy?" Nate asked and Ava nodded 

"Should I visit mine?" Lena asked

Nate chuckled "should we visit our parents?"

Ava sighed "maybe?" She giving them both a light smile

"But I sadly don't want to get alone" Ava admit

"Me either" her siblings admit too

"We can't go to together" Lena said

"How about bring one of our close friends" Lena offers 

They nodded 

"You can bring Kara, Lena" Nate offers with a smirk

Lena rolls eyes "and you can bring Amaya" 

"Bro you got a thing for Amaya," Ava said

He shrugs "you should bring Sara?"

Ava shrugs "I can't wait for her to find out what happened in there are 8 months"

"Yeah..." Lena said

"Damn we all have family problems" Nate jokes

Getting a laugh both of them

After talking about how they going to do this and what they going to talk to the parents about and talking about how Ava is going to move back to DC mid-school year at S.C.C.U

At her dorm

"Can I ask you something?" Ava asked

"You indeed ask a lot of me, Aves?" Sara said looking sharply at Ava

"Yeah I'm sorry..." 

"No it's Ava really I just..." she paused "what do you want to ask?"

"Never mind it's not soon to ask that type of ask"

"Come on you brought it you have to ask?"

"Uh..." she looked at the clock then back at Sara "fine..you can say no if you want to"

Sara nods

"I want to know if you would too...come to DC with me...?"

Sara was silent then said "DC why?" 

"I want to see my parents and I don't want to go alone..." she paused "and I'm sure my parents would love to see"

"Same of you?" Sara said

"Uh...Yeah? Sure."


	6. Different from what I remembered...

They were walking up to knock on Ava's parents when Ava just stop in her tracks, Sara turns to look at her (ps Ava hand is better now no case it's fine now)

"Are you okay?" Sara asked

Ava didn't answer she was lost in her own thoughts

"Ava!" Sara yelled

"Huh?" 

"Are you okay?" Sara repeated

"Yeah I'm fine"

Just as she was about to knock on the door swing open

"Ava!" The boys said running over there and hugging 

"Hey Marcus and Tyler" Ava said

"Who is this?" Marcus asked

"Uh this my friend Sara"

"Hey" Sara said waving at them

Ava and Marcus laughed at Tyler reaction to her saying hey

"Is your older brother here?" Ava asked them

"No" Marcus answered

"Hey Sara can you go inside I need to talk to them alone"

Sara just nods and went in side

"Is he still at his old games?" Ava asked the boys

They just nodded 

"Is he still with Kirsten?"

they nodded again

"Can just tell him if he comes over that if Sara says no let her be" A pause "because I don't want to get in another fight"

"That fight was epic," Marcus said he and his brother started to react to the scene

Ava just smiled 

"Hey but what about you and Eve?" Tyler asked with a smirk changing the subject 

Ava just chuckled "Me and Eve are over" 

"But what about Marcus and Riley?" she asked quickly changing the subject 

"He kissed her"

"Shut up Ty," he said punching his brother in the arm

"I agree but quiet Ty" Tyler frowns "have they been on a date?" 

Tyler smiles and says "they been on two dates"

"Two?" Ava said in disbelief "are y'all official?" Ava asked Marcus 

"No" Tyler answer for Marcus

Ava looks at Marcus raising her eye brow

"What I'm nervous!"

Ava shrugs "You know she likes you and you like her so just go for it"

He took at deep breath and said "okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah I'm gonna ask on Monday"

"There you go," she said giving him a high five

"He haven't asked her yet" Tyler said

Ava nods in agreement 

They walk in the house

"Ava?" She turns around to see who called her name

"Rip?" She said

"Ava!" He said hugging her

"I missed you, bro," she said hugging him back

"I missed you too" 

"So how are you and Gideon?" she asked pulling out of the hug

"We good she been helping with Jonas lot"

"How is the mother?"

"she's good at least that's what the doctor said" 

"Anyways let's stop talking about me how you been little sis" 

"It's been good, seeing my best friend again and making new friends" she informed him

"Have you been getting into fights?" She looks at Sara then at her wrist then back at Rip and shrugs

"Ava?" 

"Oh uh I fractured my wrist fighting Nyssa but I got the case off Thursday"

"Why were you fighting Nyssa?" He asked

"Sara"

he tilts his head in confusion "I said something about her and her through a punch"

"Well what did you say?"

"Nothing I want to repeat"

"Okay but have you told Sara?"

"No..." Ava looks down

"You have to tell Sara"

"Tell me what?" Sara asked

"About the Cookout, we're having Sunday," Rip said it wasn't really a lie

"Well now you know"

Sara rolls her eyes "yeah"

"Hey Ava" her mom said

"Hey mom..." she said then she saw her dad walk in 

"Hey sport" he said

Ava just walk off and went up stairs

"Well that was just rude," Jake said walking in

"well I wouldn't forgive him either..." a pause "I still don't" Rip said walking off and left Sara confused 

"hey beautiful," Jake said walking closer to Sara

"Hey?" she said moving away from him 

"Hey I'm just wondering if-"

"No"

"I didn't ever let me ask the question!"

"Okay ask it"

"Okay I was wondering if you want to go-"

"Jakey!" Ava says moving in between them Sara smiles Jake groans with unpleasantness 

"Aves," he says with no excitement Sara warps her arms around Ava's waist Ava turns smiles then force her attention by to Jake

"Are you-?"

"Nope I wish but we could've been! But we're just best friends" 

"Ah so she's single"

"Yes I am and I'm not interested"

"Oooo And she not interested!" Ava says with a shock but amuses tone of voice and putting her fist toward her mouth

"You just wait," he said walking out 

"Okay I will!"

"Wasn't you just upstairs?" She asked with Jake was fully out of the room

"Nope I didn't walk fully" 

"Why?"

"Because I want you to see it first" Ava held out her hand Sara smiles and grabs it Ava leads them upstairs to her bedroom 

https://twitter.com/milliamilian/status/1294023709649510401?s=21

"Wow," Sara says looking around the room "when did you have time to do this?" She asked 

She chuckles "The twins helped a lot," she says  
Sara just smiles

"I know I missed a lot this past year but I want to make up for it I just want to you know that it might not be the same us from a year ago but everything changes for the good," she says causing Sara to nod

"Hey Aves can I ask you something?" 

"What's up?"

"What did you say to Nyssa?"

she chuckles "you're asking the wrong question?"

Sara looks confused at Ava "the real question is what she said to me?"

"What did she to you?"

"I haven't really been that truthful to you Sara"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't just say something about you...she said something about Lena"


	7. Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter.

"What does she say about her?"

"You know what happened with Lex and her they dad?" she nods

"Well Nyssa said that Lena is just like them because of her last name then she just kept talking then she said that I'm part of the Luthor family and you're better off without me and that's why you chose her over me and I couldn't take it anymore and..."

"Ava what do you say?"

"I said If you choose her you would've stayed with her and when I said that I immediately regret it and tried to apologize but she threw a punch before I could've said anything..." Sara sighs

"I know I shouldn't have said that but she was dis-." Sara cuts her off, shaking her head

"You were just doing the same thing she was. She was going for your weak parts and you just hit back" Sara says,

"Yeah and I'm sorry but I'm just glad me and Nyssa are good now," Ava says, as Sara tilts her head

"What do you mean?" Sara asks.

_"She apologize last week we been friends since..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I just didn’t have to momentum to continue his story but I did with another story I was on another just like this one but a little bit different and I’m going to finish the story before I post it, I’m also working on some other story’s. Anyways I’m sorry but I’m just not feeling this book anymore


End file.
